The What If Files
by shego1142
Summary: You are about to enter a world where flaming is sin, sin is good, and the virtues of the normal KP-verse are ignored. Gay themes, emo themes, and many other themes are the only themes. You now see a sign in the distance,it reads: The What If Files.
1. What If this was chapter 1?

**Okay, so again, I need to update my other stories, but I've had this Idea for a long time,**

**These stories are obviously just ideas to play with, because a lot of people wouldn't like them..**

**So they are What Ifs each title has What if in front of it, and then whatever it's about, fashioned as a question.**_** ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING **_**is allowed!!! after I get a few posted, I will write some (requests?) and put them on here if you can think of an original What if title.**

**The first one is not the one I wanted posted first but I didn't want to have my idea stolen, :D enjoy!! Oh and yeah this is just so I could have something to post 's sort of an introductory. Again If I must repeat my self _THIS IS A FLAME FREE ZONE!!!!!_  
**


	2. What if I loved my baby brother?

**Like I said, this is not the first one I wanted posted, but it's finished so. here you go, No Flames. I don't own Kim Possible.**

**Name: What if I loved my baby brother?**

**Pairing:none really, Mego;OC**

**Rating:K+; T maybe  
**

**D/SDS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/D/DS/DS/DS/DS/**

*sniff* "Sissy, can I come in here;I'm scared."

"Sure Mego, what ya scared of?"

"Mommy."

"We're all scared of her; even daddy, but it'll be okay."

"No it won't, Shego I think I'm scared of girls, all girls." "I don't like them."

"You like me."

"Well, maybe you were 'posed to be a guy?"

"Right, little bro that's a bit creepy."

"No, I mean, a guy like me."

Shego (age 9) smiled and picked up Mego (age 6) and put him on her bed.

"Don't be scared."

**D/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/DS/DD/SD/SD/SD**

"Sheegs! let me in please!"

"Meegs? What's wron-g?" Shego (age 16) asked opening the door. Mego (age 13) was bleeding, his eye black and his lip cut.

"Meegs, what happened?"

"I,I asked this guy out and some bullies heard me, and caught me."

"Meegs I-

"Sis, I didn't think they really, I thought that was just _Lifetime_ stuff; I'm scared."

"It's okay." Shego hugged him and lit up her hands."Don't be scared little bro, I'll take care of them."

**D/S/D/S/D/S/DS/D/SD/S/S/DS/DS/D/S/**

*Ding-Dong* "Ughh, uh wait right here Dr.D." Shego (age 24) said to drakken (age33) who had black lipstick all over him. (XD) "Who is it, I'm busy." She said rudely, opening the door before a reply.

"Meegs!! (age21) Hey baby brother,what chya doing here?"

"Sheegs, I met the best guy,he's so awesome and cool and we went out for a year and he's really-don't call me baby brother!"

"Meegs, the guy?"

"Oh my g-, he proposed!"

"What!my baby bro's getting, MARRIED!?"

"Yep, oh and look at my ring."

He blushed holding out his hand in a fist with his head turned away form her.

"Never a stereotype, hmm?"

She spread his fingers out and looked at the simple ring, silver setting and an Amethyst stone in the shape of a heart. All around the sides Mego was written.

"Wow, he really knows you."

"Yeah, but one thing, sis, I'm scared."

"No need, you don't need to be scared anymore, ever."

"Hey, uh shego,will you be my brides maid?"

**D/SD/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/D/SDS/DS/**

Shego (age25) stood out side of Go Tower, placing her glowing hand on the panel.

"Oh, hey, sis, what brings you here?"

Hego (age 26) asked.

"Oh, hey Hen`ri, do you uh know where Mego is, I have something to tell him, first."

"Uhh, yeah, let me go, the address." "Come in if you want."

"No, I'll stay out here."

"here."

"Thanks, hey, look, Hen`ri, I'm sorry I disappoint you , but I _like_ stealing things and trying to kil-

"She`ri! I'm not disappointed in you, look, just because your a villain, doesn't mean your not my only little sister."

Hego wrapped her in a big hug "Go tell him."

Shego smiled and hugged him back, and turned to leave. "Hey, you know you van tell me later!"

"fat chance!" She said in a fake sweet voice.

-------------------30 mins later----------

*knock knock knock knock knock* "I'm coming, unless you want to see me naked give me a second!"

"that a threat or a promise?"

"Shego! Hey sis!" "Mason get your clothes on and come meet my big sis."

"Okay, give me a minute,"

Shego smirked "Trying to conceive"

"Yeah you wish, a bunch of little me's running around for you to molest."

Shego rolled her eyes "hey I'm not the one who lick-"

"Okay,I get your point so what ya here for?"

"you can't guess?"

"Isn't marring the guy you work for against your policies?"

"Yeah, but he's cute."

"Yeah, your lucky I didn't steal him."

Shego rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Thata offer _sis_?"

"Eww, your sick baby brother."

"Don't call me baby."

"Fine but I get a kiss."

"Sister, uh yeah, right that was such a sweet gift aunt patricia gave you, don't you just love politically correct Christmas sweaters?" Mego said in a fake loud voice and pointed yo Mason.

"Hi, we met at the wedding."

"Yeah, hi...." 'Mego, what's going on, you barely ever care what people think.'

'I know I just don't want him to think I'm perverted.'

'But you are.'

'He's talking pay attention.'

"uhh you two alright, it was like you were talking to each other in your mind,"

"Yeah, we're fine." the said in unison. "Uh hey Meegs, why don't you wipe a little of my lipstick off?"

"_**Yes sis, why don't i get a napkin and**_-

"not a napkin."

"Shego stop it!"

She laughed, "or I could just put some lipstick on _you_."

"Shego!"

"sheesh, if he doesn't know your a perverted little boy by now."

"Believe me I figured that out the first day I met him." Mason said looking at Mego, eyes sparkling." "Mego, why would you ever think you had to act that way around me?"

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"Mego I love you, I could never hate you."

"Well, **I** hate him and **we've** loved each other before." Shego said laughing through her words. Mego laughed till he was on the floor wiping tears.

"Yeah, then why were you screaming 'I love you' ?"

"I don't see how you could hear that, seeing how loud you were screaming."

They looked at each other and fell over again laughing as hard as they could.

"The only thing is, you guys are just joking, right?"Mason said looking at them, eyebrow raised.

"Suuure." They said in unison. "hey so what are you here for?"

"Oh yeah, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Mason, if you here screaming don't bother calling 9-1-1 believe me, I'm **_fine_**."

"Come on!"

"So what is it?"

"I'm getting married, obviously, but, will you, be my brides maid?"

"Shego!"

Well, really, I want you in the wedding."

"kay."

"Oh, and Melevian, I think, I think I'm scared, really scared."

"Sis!-he hugged her tightly- don't ever be scared, we're too close to be scared anymore, we've got each other and the twins, and Mason, and your guy, and ugh, can't believe I'm saying this,but we've got Hego."

"yeah, we've got Hego."

"Just, don't be scared."

"Ever." they said at the same time.

**D/S/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DSD/SDS/DS/D/S/D**

**Well, hope everyone liked it, and remember you can't flame! please tell me what you thought, with out being mean!  
**


	3. What If Shego and Mego liked Zim?

**Another What If, with Mego, and Shego. just an Idea, Oh and thanks for the reviews **

**Alyssa (allygirl56) and freivolk! I actually have a RonGo story,ready. So that will easy! here is the second story1**

**Name: What If Mego and Shego liked watching Invader Zim?**

**Rating: T (?)**

**Pairing: none**

**D/S/D/S/D/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/SD/S/DS/SD/SD/SD/  
**

"**Lies! You tell lies, filthy huma-"**

"Hey, Hego! Turn that back on!"

"Yeah, we were watching that, turn it back on **now**!"

"Shego I don't like him, or you watching that show, that sim guy-

"ZIM!"

"-whatever, anyway he is just way too familiar, and besides the whole show is just creepy."

"It's supposed to be creepy, Hego, now turn that back on." Mego said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, or we could just go read our comics, right Meegs?"

"Sure, that sounds even better Sheegs."

"Fine, have your TV but those JH-whatever-Goth- comic books are not going to be allowed in this hou-

"Hego, puh-lease, how exactly are you going to keep those comics out of the house while you are trying to piece together all of those burnt Superman; limited edition comics that you'll own if you touch any of our JTHM!" Hego's eyes widened

"Here" He handed her the remote and went into his room, most likely to check on his comics. Mego stared at Shego as she sat down in front of the TV.

"Go, Gaz."

"Shut up, Zim." Shego said pulling Mego's ponytail.

"Hey! Who's the green one here?" Shego laughed at him, though half-heartedly, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmmm, hey sis, is that an invitation or what?"

"Eww, okay little bro, do you want me to call your physiologist _again_?" She said looking at Mego, her tongue back in her mouth.

"Aww, come on Sheegs! First of all, I was kidding, second of all you know that was only once-

"Mego, that was three times!" Shego said annoyed but still laughing.

"One night…" Mego mumbled. Shego's eye twitched,

"You're sick." She said then turned Invader Zim© back on.

"I try, I try."

**D/S/DS/DSDS/DS/DSD/SDS/DSDS/DSD/SD**

"Come on you two, go to bed you'll have nightmares."

(1)"hope

so."

Mego and Shego had sat up till three 'o clock watching an Invader Zim heads were drooping and they were leaning on each other.

"Huhh, fine then, I'm not gonna argue with you!"

"Woo

hoo."

"ughh, I can't take this."

"Hey, uh Hego can we go to a club?"

"Yeah, sure go strip for your little brother, or hey,get him high!"

"Hego chill, it's an Invader Zim club, just us and a few friends, it's safe."

"Fine."

"thank

you."

**D/S/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/(2)**

"Hey guys!" Shego said, carrying a sleeping Mego into the house.

"hey! have you been watching this?"

"Yeah!"

**/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/D/SD/SD/SD/SD/DS/DS/DS/DSD/S/D**

Shego and a sleepy Mego were walking down the street, 6:52 a.m. When a bird-like figure swooped down and blind folded them, "tsk-tsk, looks like a few Team Go members forgot their body guard."

"Shego, did I just imagine Zim talking to us?" Mego asked, then everything went black.

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/**

"NOW TEAM GO WILL BE PUT TO THEIR DO-"

"Doom?"

"Yeah, am I really that predictable?"

"No, well, yeah, but that's not it."

"Say 'filthy human."

"W-why?" Aviarious asked hesitantly, wincing.

"Please?" They said at the same time, puppy-dog pouting.

"Ughh, FILTHY HUMANS!."

"Zim!"

"You two actually watch that show, but, but you're heroes. Huh, my villain reputation is over."

"Not really, we don't have to tell,

"that is if you make it, interesting."

"Interesting, how?"

"You know, stuff, videos, movies, pictures,shirts, flags, plush toys,

"Ooh Shego we need autographs!"

"Autographs, autograph books,etc."

"You do get stuff like that,

right?"

"Yeah, I have more than I will ever need."

"Yes!"

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/**

"Hey Hego we're home!"

"Where in the world have you been!?"

"We got InvaderZIM's autograph!" Mego shouted.

"Shego! You did get him high!"

"No I didn't."

"Wait where did you get that shirt, and all those plushies?"

"You will

never know."

"Why are you talking like the twins?"

"Where gonna go to our room."

"uhh."

--------IN ROOM------

"So what ya think?

"No never."

"exactly."

"What you two talking about?" Hego asked standing in the doorway.

"whether or not you would let us watch Invader Zim

if you knew who played him."

"Would I?"

"**NOPE!"**

"Who is it?"

"Not

telling!"

"Stop talking like the twins!"

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS**

**Well, hope you liked it, review, tell your friends! (in particular those who _enjoy_ Invader ZIM.) NO FLAMING! Oh and (1) they are finishing each others sentances and (2) I know it was short, but I honestly didn't want to describe the club/sleepover thing, and all of thier friends.  
**


	4. What If Drakken won? something

**http://im zilla-ima **

**/resize?sq=140&uid=878200909**

**Okay so sorry guys! but I had already typed this out when my computer decided to crash! :( but here it is, I still can't get this 'Document word thing to go away. Now I will type everything that I can link is **_**sort of **_**how Mego's ring looked , the link is split, just don't keep it that way.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks Uncanny12, and thanks Alyssa (allygirl56) and freivolk. Here's the third What If ! And Remember, bananas are controlling your minds. SMILE!! Oh and Alyssa (allygirl56) here's your RonGo! **

**Name: What If Drakken won? (something)**

**Parings: Kim/Drakken Ron/Shego**

**Ratings: K; for sheer fluffiness  
**

**D/S/D/S/D/SD/S/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/SDS/**

"Finally!" a menacing voice sounded, "You will finally be but to your demise!" shouted gleefully.

"Why can't you just say _Death_." Kim spat back. Drakken, his eyes showing hurt, tilted his head sideways. He was, for the first time, seeing how red her eyes were, and the wet rivulets running down her face; the new, fresh tears in her eyes. Shakily, he reached out ; brushed away her tears. Kim strained her eyes to see what _his_ hand was doing on _her_ cheek. Drakken moved his still shaking arm away, paused, then, their lips met. For no more than two seconds they were both in Heaven, then Drakken pulled away. "Whoa! Uh, Doc, that was sort of, perverted, ya know." Shego spoke up.

"I don't want to hurt her,Shego." Drakken mumbled and pressed an abnormally large red button, and Kim dropped to her feet. slowly she walked over to Drakken, who had his head down, eyes on the ground. She put her head on his chest, and his eyes wide he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Kim looked over at Shego "Hey, Shego I'm not stealing your man, am I?"

"Huh, not really, I mean he's great, but, I've got my eye on someone, else."

"Who?" Kim asked, but Shego had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~behind the crates------------

"Hey."

" *sniff, hey,, she picked him." The distraught blond teen said.

"Yeah, and he picked her."

Ron was crying, hiding his eyes. Shego scooted closer to him. "And, and you-you picked me!"

Shego smiled and put her arm around him. "You did pick me, right?" Shego shifted her arm, so that her hand was on his head. She pushed him forward and kissed him. Through the kiss they looked over at Kim and Drakken, who were still hugging, Kim's face buried into Drakken's neck, smiling. Drakken had a worried look on his face, which slowly changed into a smile when he looked at Kim. "Things are gonna work out fine, right Shego?" Ron asked looking at Shego.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, kissing him again.

"Boo-yah!"

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS**

**Aww, that was cute, and short too! well chapter four. hope everyone likes it! ****NO FLAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. What if Casper was a blonde

**Hi, well I guess it has been a while...... Any way, here is another What if. enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers, and smileygirl, yes in What if I loved my baby brother, Mego is gay.. I always thought that would be cute. However I am getting off track, so here is another What If... still not the one I wanted posted first!!**

**Name: What if Casper was a blonde**

**Rating: K+;T**

**Pairings: none**

**Genre:Friendship**

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DSD/SD/SD/DS/DS/DS/DS/DSD/SD/DS**

"Oopps, sorry"

"Oopps, sorry"

Two people responded at the same time, as they ran into each other. "Here, so your a vampire?"asked a young boy reaching down and picking up a few books and a 'non spill' cup of blood.

"Yep, here you go, ghosty." The older girl replied, picking up a manual, and an amulet. They handed each other the stuff at the same time, and at the first time, got to look at each other.

"Ron!?"

"Shego?"

"When, ron, w-hen,did...you're, d-dead?" Shego stuttered for words, looking at the blonde, who was staring at the ground.

"Well, you're always trying to kill K.P and me anyway, why are you so upset?"

" I don't know, I guess, well because,I didn't - I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, This is definitely, akweird."

"That's, not a word...does Kimmie know?"

"No, huh, she has no clue.. It happened in kindergarten, my mom doesn't even know."

"So, the ghost gene is on your dad's side?"

"Yep, you?"

"My, uh. mom."

"Oh, hey do,do you want a drink or something?"

"Hmp, I'm sure I can buy my own drink, but you can if you want to."

**DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/DS/D/SD/SD/SD/S/**

"Thanks, but I really should be getting you a drink."Shego said, taking another sip from a goblet of blood.

"So, I take it your rich?"Ron said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yep, and, no, Casper, I didn't steal it."

"I know, you can't steal magic anyway, so how much do you have?" Shego smiled evilly and reached into a black purse, that had appeared on the table. she pulled out a little red velvet bag and pulled on the string. She grabbed some dark, sparkly dust and held it out in her hand. "Black Magic!" Ron practically screamed, "Where did you, how did you make that much?"

"You know, I keep forgetting no one knows my last name." Shego said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Go?"

Shego smiled evilly for the second time, deviously "Go-_via_."

Ron's jaw hit the table. "Govia!"

"Shhh, not that loud, please, I don't want to _ever _be thought of as my mom was."

"Your whole family's rich, you own ten of the worlds Black Magic factories,and your mom_

"Yeah, I got it, you know all the stats, but you don't know my mom, so don't make it sound like she's a saint."

"What did she do to you?"

"I, I huh, didn't come here to talk about my past."

"She, didn't really do something bad, did she?"

"So, how did you die, all I know is that it was, what, ten, twelve years ago? What happened?"

"Your not that great with 'subject change', you know."

"Just spill would ya?"

"Huh, I was in the car,my dad picked me up from school, and a truck came speeding away, and hit our car, I was in the back, middle... but, well.. look." Ron said, his arm fading as he reached into his chest, about where his heart was, and pulled out a heart shaped piece of glass, and handed it to Shego.

"Wow, it made a heart shape...that's sort of cool."

"I know, I think it's pretty...I didn't even see the blood, it's, just every thing was sort of golden, outlined.." Ron's eyes were glazed over, tears at the edge. He looked up at her, then looked away. "What, about you?"

Shego sighed, "I, me and Hego, we were both born dead... it was strange, I was born premature, he was born late.I remember it being really, really dark.... when I woke up someone was holding me, in a green blanket. It was Hego, and daddy, they had been trying to find out what color my eyes would be, you know, that 'old wives'tale. Well, humans don't know about it.. well I cuddled into the blanket, hmm." Shego sighed, hugging herself. Ron was looking at her, then he realized something. "uh, Shego, how old are you?"

"twe,twenty-four." Ron's eyes widened as he jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Your, only four years old!" He exclaimed pushing her head back and looking at her. Her eyes had turned innocent, sparkling curiously. She turned her head from one side to another, looking at Ron. Ron chuckled to himself "Wow, I've never seen a baby vampire, at least not a four year old...that means.." He put his finger up between her lips to reveal her fangs, slightly cracked. "Aww, poor baby, your teething.." Shego looked at him, then stuck her lip out and whimpered. He laughed and reached into his bag and gave her a light brown cookie. "There, that feels good, right?"

"Mmhum." She replied nibbling on the cookie, her face lightened, eyes closed, smiling ( anyone wondering: **^__^**) and gently grazing her fangs against the soft teething cookie.

Ron watched her for awhile,till she finished the cookie, and the innocent spark left her eyes."Hey, sorry, I, heh, showed my own age." She said laughing.

"It's okay, you know if K.P. or Drakken found out about this

"I would literally be crucified." Shego said, looking down.

"So he doesn't know?"

"I'm too scared to tell him, he, he's a..V.H."

Ron's face went blank. He looked at Shego, who was starting to smiled..

"You just got me twenty bucks." He said flatly, trying to be nonchalant.

Shego sniffed and looked at him curiously, "How?"

Ron smiled again, she had took the bait, now she wouldn't be sad. "Me and K.P made a bet,whether or not you and Drakken liked each other."

Shego smiled,"Yeah, well do you like Possible, or is she still 'not your girlfriend'?"

They both laughed. "Well, leech, I think we could be good friends, don't you?"

Shego smiled,showing him her fangs "Yeah, I think so, Casper."

**AN: Well, no that wasn't really a RonGo,but a cute little friendship, I thought it would be neat if Shego and Ron knew each other better than, the others, just kinda cute... **

**oh and Govia, is pronounced (Go-v-uh) short a sound. It's Italian, and there may be more to this story, or at least, it is mentioned in other stories, like in "what if I loved my baby brother" Mego and Shego, seem to be talking to each other in their minds.**

**Also, any one to guess V.H means, gets a virtual brownie, because i can't make a virtual cookie, and it's not Valentine Harmonicas.! wow, the text just got really big, I don't know If it will show up though....okay, review, and no flames!**

**oh, and the little face is just cute-er in bold.**

**also, I changed the name of my story Shego about you now, to no one reviews my stories, well for a reason... please, someone if you don't like it go review it and tell me. You can read it on my profile, please, o__o pwese..?  
**


End file.
